An edge-lit luminaire generally has an edge-lit light guide (or sometimes referred to as wave guide). A portion of light from one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) that enters the light guide may be emitted by the light guide. For example, a portion of light from the LEDs enters the light guide through a narrow side of the waveguide and is emitted by the light guide through one or more broad sides of the light guide.
In some situations, a single luminaire may not be able to provide a desired level of illumination. Further, a light distribution other than that provided by a single luminaire may also be desired. For example, multiple edge-lit or other kinds of luminaires may be needed to provide adequate illumination of an area. In such cases, a configuration of multiple luminaires may be needed to provide the desired level of illumination as well as the desired lighting distribution. However, installing multiple standalone luminaires may not be practical in all situations. For example, space may not be available to accommodate installation of multiple standalone luminaires. Further, installation of multiple standalone luminaires may be relatively expensive and time consuming.
Thus, a solution that provides a desired level of illumination and light distribution at reasonable cost and space may be desirable.